


Monochrome Keys

by RivalSilver



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Piano, corrin expresses herself by playing piano, takumi why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/RivalSilver
Summary: She played the piano so beautifully.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trivia: Kaze notes that Corrin can play the piano, so this happened--

    Softly, the keys of the piano played within the immense hall, bringing about a soft tune. It was not peppy nor strong, as it instead, held a bit of melancholy. Through some notes were high, they droned in a slow tempo, expressing a type of hurt that could never be mended.

    Her nimble fingers played at each monochrome key delicately, not wanting to make the sound _too_ loud. Her eyes were closed, as if concentrating on nothing but the intricate instrument before her.

    The music played out what was in her heart. These feelings of hurt, glum, were feelings that were not expressed through her actions nor words, but instead on keys of a piano. Her fingers played a tune that lulled out for comfort.

    And she played so beautifully.

    He had heard that she had played from Kaze once, a little after he had decided to group up at her side, despite his obvious discomfort for her. Takumi hated her at first. Someone from Nohr was not, in his book, to be trusted, yet everyone seemed to be easily captivated by such an innocent-looking smile and polite personality.  

    Hate was now an overstatement; too much of a strong word. A mere dislike was a better alternative.

    The way she greeted him each day did not help his state of resenting her. With those wide, red eyes that burned into his own, that sweet smile that puckered upon her lips, and the way his name practically rolled along her tongue had him feeling such things he had _never_ in his life felt before. No matter how many times he pushed her away, both physically and emotionally, Takumi hated how she was able to simply break down the wall he so desperately tried to build. She was ruining him – weakening him. And he was victim to her every time.

    Surely, he was aware that the way he treated her was so unnecessary. It made Takumi ponder if it was more for his sake, than her own, that made him so bitter about her kindness.

    Stepping inside, the Hoshidan prince had followed the source of such beautiful, heart-wrenching music that soothed his soul. Brown eyes scanned around the large hall, hands at his sides as he trotted more and more into the area. By the time he had been able to see what was at the corner, he halted, visibly stunned as he saw Corrin’s body sway a bit to the side, nothing but the sounds of sadness and desperation reaching his ears. Dumbfounded, all he did was gawk in awe.

    Upon much closer, sharper inspection, he noticed the lone tear that had slowly trickled down her left cheek, and the faintest hint of a smile. The smile was not like her usual smiles, as this one actually had his heart churn in a slight pang.

    This was not a happy smile. _She_ was not happy.

    Without realizing, he had approached her as close as he could, his footsteps hitting the clear marble of the floor, which caused Corrin to stop. Slowly, her eyes fluttered, and nothing but coldness clutched at his heart upon seeing the beginnings of waterworks quietly trailing down her cheeks.

    He did not know what to say nor do.

    A sigh broke the silence, followed by a wipe of her hands to her eyes, then plastered on her usual smile. “Takumi.” Her voice had cracked softly.

    Takumi was not stupid, and she knew this. Though deep in his mind and heart, he also _knew_ how he was able to fix the sadness she harbored. But he chose to not touch upon the solution. Instead, he held his head high, simply clearing his throat and uttering, “Ryoma is looking for you.”

    “I see… Thank you for letting me know.” She widened her smile.

    With a nod, he sharply turned back, towards the exit. He was not ready to face her song.

    He was not stupid, but he was quite the fool, not even acknowledging her talent of playing piano as he exited out of the hall.  


**Author's Note:**

> \--a while back actually. Have more from my tumblr and more will be posted soon! ^.^


End file.
